User interfaces for computing devices are often rigid and complex. Users may be required to navigate multiple layers to perform a task, record thoughts, organize information, or access content. Current user interfaces typically lack the flexibility and ease of use available with a simple analogue journal. As a result users often still rely on pen and paper for unstructured writing, sketching, note taking, and calendaring in everyday life. Users may also spend time copying and/or translating information form a paper-based format into a digital form, for example, by inputting the information into a computing device.